Babysitting Supers
by Bubblegum and White Roses
Summary: When Bruce and Diana decide to have a date night, they ask two certain heroes to babysit. Can the Scarlet Speedster and the Man of Steel handle the child of Wonder Woman and Batman?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

"Bruce," Superman watched the Dark Knight stride into the conference room. Batman had called both Flash and him to a meeting a little over an hour ago. "What's wrong?"

Flash leaned forward in his chair. "Yeah, Bats. Why did you have to see me and Supes so badly?"

"I..." Batman paused. Superman narrowed his eyes, knowing that it had to be something truely horrible to make the Dark Knight pause with uncertainty. "I need you two to...babysit."

As if on cue, Diana entered the room, a sleeping toddler in her arms. Batman's tense posture relaxed slightly at the sight of his wife and sleeping daughter. "Bruce and I want to go out tonight, and we need someone to watch Emma."

Flash pouted. "I had a date tonight!" All eyes in the room fell on him. "Yeah, okay. You got me; there's no date, but I need my me-time! Besides, why can't the others watch her?"

"Because Shayera , J'onn and John are on an off-planet mission." Diana fix her gaze on Flash. "Wally, please."

Flash sighed, unable to hold up against Diana's look. "Yeah, okay."

Superman looked to Batman with a smirk, knowing it must've been Diana who convinced him to allow them to babysit. And it was killing the Dark Knight. Batman turned his head to the Man of Steel, growling. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Boy Scout."

Superman raised an eyebrow at Bruce. "Well when you put it nicely like that..."

"Kal," Diana said, turning to her friend. "Please...help Flash watch Emma."

"By that, you mean make sure Wally doesn't screw up?" Supereman grinned.

Batman nodded. Turning to his sleeping daughter, Batman kissed her forehead, letting his Batman facade waver for a moment as he smiled to his daughter. Diana smiled and walked around the table to Superman. Giving her daughter's forehead a kiss as well, Diana passed the toddler to the Man of Steel. "We'll be back around midnight," Diana informed the two, before walking to the door.

Batman glared at Flash and Superman, his protective father instincts kicking in. "So help me, If I find one scratch on my daughter, I will send you orbiting around the Watchtower, Flash. And Clark, I'll have a special piece of kryptonite with your name on it."

Superman shivered slightly at the seriousness in the Dark Knight's threats. Diana grabbed Batman's arm, dragging her husband out of the conference room. "This isn't a good idea, Diana," Batman frowned, following Wonder Woman as they walked down the hallway.

Diana chuckled, slightly swaying. "You're the one who proposed that we go out for a date night," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I assumed we'd be leaving her with Alfred. Not... _them_," Batman growled.

Diana turned to Batman, smiling softly. "Bruce, Emma is going to be fine. Have faith in your friends."

* * *

"Where'd Emma go?!" Flash said, his hands over his eyes. "There she is!" He cried, pulling away his hands quickly, causing Emma to giggle and clap.

Superman picked Emma up out of Flash's lap, holding with her with one arm while he walked towards the now empty cafeteria. "Let's get you some Cheerios," Superman grinned to Emma.

Grabbing the box Cheerios, he poured a few into a small bowl, handing it to Emma. Flash sped into the room, grabbing the Cheerio box and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "I don't know why Bruce has such a hard time leaving her with us; we're great babysitters!" Flash pointed out through a mouth full of cereal.

* * *

"Bruce, relax," Diana said, glancing across the restaurant table to her husband. "Emma will be fine."

Bruce sighed, shaking his head. "Something's going to happen, I just know it."

"They love Emma," Diana pointed out softly, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers. "The wont let anything happen to her."

"I guess you're right," Bruce nodded.

"I know I'm right," Diana grinned as the waiter poured them two glasses of wine. "Everything will turn out fine."

* * *

I swear! I didn't mean to lose her!" Flash cried, before frantically trying to explain what happened to his babysitting partner. "I was just getting her a bottle of juice and when I turned around, she was gone!"

"You're the Flash! How could she be quicker than you and get away?!" Superman cried, using his x-ray vision to scan the cafeteria for any signs of the little toddler.

"How could she be quicker than me and get away? She's the child of Wonder Woman and the freaking Batman!" Flash protested, speeding around the cafeteria and looking under tables and chairs. "She has stealth and metahuman abilities on her side!"

Superman groaned. "We'll never find her in time!"

"Bruce is so going to kill us!" Flash cried.

"Us? Us?! _You_ were the one who lost Emma; there is no 'us'!" Superman snapped.

"There is no 'us'? What, are you breaking up with me?" Flash asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Superman sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "We can't argue now; we have to find Emma before Bruce find us!"

Flash nodded. "I'll speed around the Watchtower and see if I find her. You try to use your x-ray vision and see if you spot her."

"Alright," Superman nodded, beginning to look through the walls.

Flash returned three minutes later, shaking his head. "I searched every room, twice! There's no sign of her anywhere. How about you?"

"Nothing," Superman sighed. "We are so dead!"

"Ha!" Flash abruptly pointed a finger at Superman. "You said 'we'! Now you're officially associated with losing Emma!"

"Get serious, Wally!" Superman snapped. "She has to be around here somewhere!"

Suddenly, a muffled giggle echoed from above. Superman and Flash looked up at the ceiling, eyes wide. "The air vents!" they cried in unison.

Superman flew up to the vents, peeling back a metal grate and creating an opening into the vent. Poking his head in, he found Emma sitting a few feet to his left, giggling. Her short, silky black hair was ruffled slightly as she looked back at him with piercing, icy blue eyes. Smiling, she turned and began crawling to opposite way from him. Pulling out of the vent, Superman called down to Flash, who was watching from the ground. "You're going to have to crawl in after her."

"What? No way!" Flash protested. "Why can't you?"

Superman gave him a look. "Do you honestly think I can fit in that small vent?"

"What makes you think I can?" Flash cried as Superman lifted the speedster up into the vent.

"You have a better chance at it then I do," Superman said, before taking a moment to glance at the clock mounted to the cafeteria wall. "Now hurry; it's almost midnight! Meet me at the conference room when you find her!"

* * *

"See, Bruce," Diana smiled, looping her arm around his as the couple walked towards the conference room. They had finished their date, changed and returned to the Watchtower within minutes of midnight. "Everything seems fine. I told you they could handle Emma."

Batman grunted. "We'll see."

The couple walked into the conference room, finding Superman pacing, holding Emma's blanket, and not Emma. Batman didn't need to be a detective to notice the worried expression that quickly flashed across his friend's face before disappearing at the sight of the parents. "Hey Bruce, Diana! How was your date?"

"You're stalling." It wasn't a question.

"You wound me, Bruce." Superman said. "If I was stalling, don't you think I would be more believable?"

"No." Batman growled. "Where is our daughter, Kent."

Superman sighed. "Well, you see-"

"Here she is!" Flash called, walking in with a smiling Emma in his arms. "She was just finishing her juice."

Batman gently snatched his daughter away from the scarlet speedster, cradling Emma in his arms. Diana smiled, the sight of her husband and daughter warming her heart. "Thank you, you two," she said to Superman and Flash, before elbowing Batman.

"Yeah, thank you," the Dark Knight muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Bats," Flash grinned, leaning forward. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Don't push it, West."

Diana laughed, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "We should get going. Thanks again, you guys."

The family left the room, leaving Superman and Flash alone. Superman let out the breath he had been holding, looking to Flash. "Lucky you came when you did."

"Damn, that was close. Even for me," Flash sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Imagine, by now we would've had our asses handed to us if Bats had found out we lost his daughter in the air vents."

"You. Did. What!" Batman's voice boomed from behind.

Flash squeaked, turning to face the Dark Knight, who was standing in the doorway, now without Emma. "B-Batman! W-What are you doing here? I thought you left!"

"We forgot Emma's blanket," Batman growled, motioning to the blanket still in Superman's hands.

Flash gulped, backing up as Batman slowly walked towards them, fists clenched. "RUN, SUPES, RUN!"

* * *

**Hey guys! :) So this is my first fanfiction on my new account, and my first Justice League fanfiction. I promise my stories will get better once I get back into the writing mood; this was kind of like a warm up :) We'll I hope you guys enjoyed it, and Im sorry if any of the characters seemed out of character, really. I also apologize if there's any spelling mistakes; it's 3:30 in the morning and this is the second time I wrote this one shot (accidently deleted the first one :/). Oh, and I got the name Emma because I was watching the show 'Friends' and Emma is the name of Rachel and Ross's daughter.**

**Anyways, have an awesome day and thanks for reading :)**

**-Bubblegum**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

_Rules:_

_1. No ice cream._

_2. Bedtime is 8. No later._

_3. __Wally is only allowed in Wally-Proof rooms._

_4. __Batcave is off-limits._

_5. No ice cream._

"Bruce, don't you think these rules are a little much?" Clark asked, eyeing the list the billionaire had just handed to him as they stood in the kitchen of Wayne Manor.

"No." Bruce narrowed his eyes at his two babysitters for the night. "Don't question my parenting; you're lucky you're even allowed to babysit after what happened last time."

"Bats, that was_ four_ years ago!" Wally said. "We've learned from our mistakes. Besides, I'm sure you have the air vents in this place Emma-proof."

Wally's attempt at lightening the mood was met by a fierce glare from Bruce. "Diana and I will be back around ten, and I swear, if I find one thing wrong when I get home-"

"Yeah, yeah," Wally waved his hand dismissively, "I'll be orbiting the Watchtower and Supes will have a date with some kryptonite. We got it."

Bruce growled, opening his mouth to retort, when Diana walked into the room, wearing a beautiful black dress. "We better get going if we're going to make our reservations, Bruce. Wally, Clark, behave yourselves. If anything goes wrong, I cant promise I'll hold Bruce back like I did last time," she said, pulling Bruce towards the front door.

"You two kids have fun now," Wally waved to them.

"Remember the rules! I'd hate to have Alfred come back from his one day off with a mess of blood to clean up." Bruce hissed before Diana dragged him out the door, closing it behind them.

Clark walked into the dining room, finding a five-year-old Emma dragging an orange crayon across a page in her coloring book. "Hey kiddo!" Clark greeted her, walking over to her with Wally behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Hi, Uncle Clark and Uncle Wally! I'm coloring superheroes," Emma lifted up the book for a brief second to show them her current picture of Green Lantern.

Wally walked over, looking at the previous page Emma had colored. "Hey, that's me! Wait...why am I pink? And why does it say 'moron' above it?"

"Daddy wrote that," Emma giggled. "Mommy told him that it wasn't nice, but daddy said it was the truth."

"You dad is such a loving person," Wally huffed.

Clark chuckled, before smiling to Emma. "Are you hungry?" Emma nodded. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Ice cream," she responded, not missing a beat.

"No ice cream," Clark shook his head.

"Daddy doesn't let me have ice cream either," Emma sighed sadly, looking to the superheroes with big, blue eyes.

"Come on, Supes! Get the kid some ice cream," Wally motioned to Emma. "How can you say no to a face like that?"

Clark's stern expression wavered for a moment. "Bruce wrote 'no ice cream' on the rule list, Wally. Besides, I'd hate to have to watch Green Lantern save you from orbiting the Watchtower again."

Wally sighed, turning to Emma. "Sorry kid, I guess Uncle Clark isn't much of a fun uncle."

"I'm a fun uncle!" Clark cried.

"A fun uncle would let me have ice cream," Emma said in a sing-song voice, not looking up from her coloring book.

Clark huffed. "Fine, one bowl."

"Yeah!" Emma cheered, racing to the kitchen.

"I'll help her," Flash grinned, speeding after the girl.

* * *

Bruce and Diana slowly spun around the dance floor, swaying to the music in the background. "Bruce, please try to relax," Diana said in a soothing voice, noting how tense her husband's posture was.

"Those two morons are going to screw up," Bruce sighed.

Diana rolled her eyes with a laugh. "What did I tell you about calling someone a moron?"

Bruce smiled. "I'll relax, but don't get mad when I say 'I told you so' when we get home."

"I wont," Diana chuckled, softly pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Clark ran around the Manor frantically, chasing down Emma, who was currently running around on a sugar rush, and had been for the past two hours. Wally had disappeared some time ago, leaving the Man of Steel alone to follow the trail of crayon scribbles on the walls. "Emma, please stop running!" Clark cried, flying through the living room.

Suddenly, Wally jumped into the room, stopping Clark dead in his tracks. Wally was wearing Bruce's Batman cowl, cape and had a batarang in his hand. "Look; I'm the freaking BatWally! No; the FlashBat!"

With wide eyes, Clark cried, "Are you insane?!"

"No, Im FlashBat," Wally gave Clark a look. "We just went over this."

Clark ignored his comment. "Put that stuff back; you weren't even supposed to be in the cave! Besides, I cant find Emma!"

"So the kid has a sugar rush; let her run. She'll tire herself out sometime," Wally shrugged, before trying to aim the batarang. "How hard do you think it is the throw one of these things? I mean, its gotta be like a boomerang, right?"

"Wally, put that stuff back!" Clark pleaded.

Wally ignored him, continuing to examine the weapon. "I bet if I throw it, it'll come right back!" Wally drew his right arm back, before throwing the batarang forward.

The batarang spun in an arch, before lodging itself into a painting on the wall. "Wally!" Clark yelled.

"I know! That was awesome!" Wally grinned, speeding over and pulling the batarang from the painting. "Don't worry, I'll get better; I just need some practice."

Clark watched Wally toss the Batarang out of the room, before chasing after it. "Its like Im babysitting two kids," Clark whined, before continuing his hunt for Emma.

He found her in the kitchen, shoving a cookie into her mouth. "Put the cookie down, Emma! No more sugar!"

Emma stuck her tongue out at him, before giggling and running a blue crayon against the cabinets. Clark lunged forward in an attempt to catch the girl, but she ran from him, his hands missing her by mere centimeters. Clark landed with a loud thud and cracked a few tiles underneath him, before picking himself back up and chasing her down. He stopped again when he found Wally struggling to pull the batarang out of the back of a couch, the speedster still wearing the cowl. "Wally, come on! Leave the batarang and help me out!"

"Relax, Supes," Wally said, turning to the Man of Steel, pulling the cowl off momentarily.

"What if they're on their way home early?" Clark asked with a worried expression. "I bet Bruce already knows!"

"Yeah, I bet his bat-senses are tingling," Wally muttered sarcastically.

"Wally, this is serious! We have about a hour left until they come home and Emma was supposed to be in bed at eight!" Clark cried, pacing.

"Come on, Robin!" Wally said, pulling the cowl back over his face. "There's not a moment to lose!"

* * *

Bruce and Diana walked towards the front door of Wayne Manor, hands intertwined. "It seems so peaceful, "Diana smiled, admiring the quiet house.

Bruce sighed. "Let's just hope its like that on the inside."

Bruce opened the front door only to have Wally and Clark blocking him from entering. They smiled to the parents, joining them on the front porch and closing the front door behind them. "How's Emma?" Diana asked.

"Sleeping beautifully," Clark smiled softly. "She was so tired."

"But that's what happens when she get's to spend the day with her favorite uncles," Wally grinned.

"Thanks, you guys," Diana smiled.

"No problem," Wally smiled. "Emma was an angel."

"We should get going either way," Clark said. "See you guys later."

The two babysitters waved goodbye, leaving the parents to walk into the house. As soon as they stepped in, Diana gasped. "Hera," she whispered, looking at the destroyed house.

Bruce's fists clenched, almost speechless. Crayon scribbles and chocolate syrup hand-prints covered the walls, while sprinkles and coloring book pages were scattered across the floor. Tiles in the kitchen were cracked, and a batarang was protruding from the back of the couch. Bruce's cowl and cape were draped over the back of a chair in the dining room, and other random objects were strewn around the rooms. "YOU MORONS!" Bruce yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Clark and Wally stood at the main gate entrance to the Manor grounds. "Well, it was nice knowing you," Wally shook Clark's hand.

"If we live through this, I'll see you at the Watchtower tomorrow," Clark nodded.

"You two better come back here!" Bruce's voice cried from the main house.

"That's our cue to leave," Clark said, lifting himself into the air. "Bye, Wally!"

Wally watched as Clark flew out of sight, before narrowing his eyes. "It's FlashBat."

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and favorites, I'm glad you all liked the first chapter so much! To tell the truth, I was afraid that it wasn't funny because Im not that good at writing humor, at least in my opinion. Its definitely something I'm working on. So this story was intended to be a one shot, but so many of you seemed to enjoy it, I decided to add one more chapter :)I added Wally wearing the cowl and cape for a touch of silliness, though I know in real Batman life he would've never been able to access the suit. We'll ignore that factor in this chapter. :D Again, sorry if there's any spelling mistakes and/or out-of-characterness. I hope this is as good as the first chapter, but most of all, I hope you enjoyed it :) Thank you all for the support :D**

**-Bubblegum**


End file.
